


Kiss You Off

by kashmir



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-21
Updated: 2008-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No spoilers, written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/mcsmooch/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/mcsmooch/"><b>mcsmooch</b></a> but not sure if it qualifies. Huge thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/unamaga">unamaga</a> for pulling beta duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss You Off

They've both already come once; John all over himself spectacularly, and Rodney so hard he thought he was going to stroke out. They're curled up on Rodney's bed, sweaty, messy and spent, Rodney trailing his fingertips lightly up and down the knobby length of John's spine. Rodney nudges John's chin with his finger, tipping his face up so he could kiss him, light and sweet. John murmurs a little at that, smiling and then stretching lazily when Rodney rolls him gently over onto his belly.

Rodney just runs his hands up and down John's sides for a few moments before bending, pressing his mouth to John's nape and nipping, starting to slowly work his way downward. By the time he hits the middle of John's back, John's squirming, breathing a little heavy, whining low in his chest and biting at his pillow.

Rodney finally reaches his destination, leaves one stinging bite at the bottom curve of John's right cheek, presses a rather chaste kiss to the bottom of his spine before he finally, _finally_ spreads John's cheeks and starts to lap at his red and abused hole, Rodney humming in his throat.

He keeps at it until John is lifting his ass high in the air, sobbing wordlessly into the pillow, begging for more with every shudder of his body, spine bowing beautifully, one of Rodney's large, capable hands splayed wide against his lower back.

Rodney's persistent, keeps licking and tonguing at his hole, rubbing his scruffy cheeks against John's delicate skin, until John's cock is hard again, twitching hopefully between his legs.

He tongue fucks John until John is inches away from losing it, begging with his body and his moans for Rodney to make him come. Rodney does, tongue working relentlessly against and inside him, one hand jerking John's hot, slick cock until he comes all over the sheets beneath him.

Once John's collapsed against the bed, Rodney kneels up, one hand fisting his own cock as he uses his other to keep John spread wide. It doesn't take long before he's coming hard, groaning as he paints John's red little hole with his come. John whines low himself when he feels it, reaching back to hold himself open and Rodney shudders once more, hard, at that before he lets himself fall down beside John, limbs useless, body thrumming with pleasure.

John turns his head to look at him and smiles, sleepily. Rodney grins back, just as tired and they both slip off to sleep, pressed together from shoulders to knees.

**END**


End file.
